The present invention relates to endoscopes, namely to instruments insertable into a body cavity for examination purposes. The invention is particularly applicable to anoscopes insertable into the anus for examining various body conditions in the rectum, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
The conventional anoscope is in the form of a metal tube of hollow cylindrical configuration which, together with a mandrel received within it, is insertable into the anus. After the anoscope has thus been inserted, the mandrel is removed, thereby enabling the physician to examine the interior of the rectum. Sometimes, anoscope includes an illuminating means, such as a fiber optic bundle, for illuminating the interior of the rectum to facilitate its examination.
It frequently happens that as a result of the examination, it is necessary to perform some clinical treatment within the rectum. When this is required, the anoscope is removed, and a retractor is usually inserted to retract tissues in order to perform the required clinical treatment. This procedure is time-consuming and inconvenient to the examining physician, and is particularly unpleasant and sometimes painful to the patient.